


Dancing On My Own

by reaboo17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing On My Own, F/F, Hollstein is endgame, Other, some minor characters will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaboo17/pseuds/reaboo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein, two best friends that has been together since first grade, they were inseparable and the bond went strong when they went to high school together until they step in Junior High, things got very different, the bond wasn't just like before, someone is distancing herself from the other. What happened to their friendship? </p><p>After having 11 solid years of friendship, the two were never seen together since after the Juniors' Homecoming Dance, no more hang outs, no more plans for summer vacations, the routines were forgotten, the word best in friend is now only a 'friend-when-in-need'.</p><p>Carmilla, 23, now own a business which is a mini record shop in Downtown, Canada. She went to college and took the Business Management course and since she used to have a part-time job in a local record shop when she was 17  so why not have her own little business? Life is great...really, is it?</p><p>Laura, 23, living with her girlfriend, Danny also 23, for a year now. They have been together for six years. Across from their apartment who also lives together are their friends, LaFontaine and Perry. </p><p>(Too much information, now on with the story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming For You

**Author's Note:**

> Trial fic or not, I shall write something a little different, like thinking waaay outside of the box, so I apologize for the randomness and (maybe) having lack of originality 'cause I want to use the apartment from the series called "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" which can be the Hollence and Laferry apartment, so please, you may imagine those and also this ONE scene you may be very familiar with and some show references.
> 
> In this chapter, it's whole flashback material - the one with the Juniors' Homecoming Dance.

_Somewhere in a very boring class_

"Alright settle down children, I know we're all excited for the Juniors' Homecoming Dance tonight, and I know I'm supposed to dismiss you all by now, preparing for tonight but rules meant to be broken so...pens up people, all of you should take note what I'm about to dictate about the 'Do's and Don't's in Homecoming' so please listen up--" 

"Tsk. Arghhhhh..." Students groaned when they're about to leave the classroom but ended up sitting down again and grabbing their own pens and papers and listing down whatever Mr. Dickens is saying. 

Carmilla and Laura are sitting next to each other, Laura heard Carmilla murmured, "This is so stupid" while Laura listing down the dictations of Mr. Dickens. Laura then looks at Carmilla, who is just tapping her pen on a piece of blank white paper like it's something not that worth since it's now almost torn and some ink of her pen is everywhere on the paper. Laura stopped writing for a second trying to get her best friend's attention. 

"Carm? Pssst... Are you excited for the Homecoming?" Laura whispered while one of her hands covers the corner of her mouth trying not to get caught by Mr. Dickens. 

"Hmm...let's see now, No." Carmilla looked at Laura and gesturing her like _'we-should-get-out-of-here-and-head-home-'cause-this-doesn't-make-any-sense.'_ Only the two of them understands this kind of language and gestures. 

"Shhhh, Mr. Dickens might hear us! So does this means you're not coming?" Laura loudly whispered to Carmilla. 

"I didn't say I'm not going but I didn't say I will." Carmilla raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. 

Laura just sighed, she knows Carmilla was being sarcastic, and now heading back to look at her paper. 

_The Do's and Don't's in Homecoming:_  
 _\- No making out in the Janitor's closet._  
 _\- Don't messed up the punch. Just don't.  
_ _\- Bring protection, please use--_

Those are the only things she wrote since she talked to Carmilla, she facepalms herself and pretending to write down the rest to avoid getting in trouble. Laura overthinks about everything. 

As the bell rings, Mr. Dickens finally dismissed the class, "Remember kids, you'll regret everything if you don't follow my dictations. Now run along and enjoy the night." Mr. Dickens gave the class his final glare and headed out first from the classroom. 

* * *

_The Sidewalk or Side'talk'_

The two best friends walking down the sidewalk trying to get home, of course before Carmilla goes to her real home, she always goes home with Laura which is the Hollis' residence and do their afternoon routine also called the 'after school besties stuff' such as watch a movie like Mean Girls, watch few episodes of Orphan Black or any other series they both like. 

As they walk side by side, it was nearly quiet until someone broke the silence. 

"Um...So, no plans for tonight?" Laura asked. 

"Hey, if you want to attend the Homecoming, it's okay, I'll be in your room watching some movie." Carmilla shrugged. 

"Oh...so it means you're really not going huh?" Laura is not looking at Carmilla, she holds the straps of her backpack trying to look casual. 

Carmilla didn't answer her since they're almost at Laura's house. She opens the door and let Carmilla steps in first, she immediately headed upstairs to Laura's room while Laura just stares at her and breathes out. 

* * *

_Night in Martin and Laura's residence_

"Okay monkey, give me a big smile now, and Betty, you and your date move closer to Laura, okay... that's it, just there! Okay perfect! Say...CUPCAKE!"  
It's Homecoming night, Laura's dad took their picture using a very outdated camera, it's been a while since he saw her daughter wearing a puffy dress, Laura really looks like a very beautiful princess but in... distress? 

"Oh my darling, you look very beautiful, why the long face my dear?" Martin asked her precious daughter, putting his arm around her while holding a video camera, he wasn't supposed to ask but he couldn't help it seeing her only daughter being sad while it's their Homecoming night.

Laura forced a smile at him, "Dad... I'm fine really, it's just that this dress and--"

Someone knocks on the door, "Laura? Laura? You there? We're heeeeeereee!" Two voices in harmony were heard and Mr. Hollis happily opens the door and meeting two ginger heads grinning at him.

"Friends of Laura? Come in! Come in!" Martin points at them and close the door behind them.

"Hey L. ready for tonight? Hehe." LaF give Laura some soft punches on her arm while Perry is smiling at her but immediately frowns when she seeing Laura, sad as a puppy.

"You okay there sweetie?" Perry rubbing Laura's back and let her sit on the couch and the two sat on her side.

"It's just that...you know? Obviously, I'm the only one here who doesn't have a date." Laura breathes out and looks at both of her friends alternatively.

In the background, Martin is recording Betty and her date, doing the 'lookin'-like-a-prom-ish-model-poses', Betty's date is surprisingly enjoying the attention, he looks so innocent but seems like a full time player kind of guy, like someone who leads a team and can handle them swiftly. Laura looks at them, trying not to look like she's sorta jealous that her friend Betty has a date, really she's trying. Suddenly, Martin directs his video cam to Laura and her friends. 

"Laura, say something about tonight before leaving to Homecoming" Martin awaits for her daughter to say something but Laura just opens her mouth without any word coming from it. Thankfully, LaF and Perry is there for her.

"Uhh...Mr. Hollis, may I say something?" LaF clears their throat and tries to be casual as possible. "May I say...tonight will be amazing! And I'm sure we're gonna have so much fun! Right?!" LaF looks at Laura, still no comment, then they look at Perry. "Oh yes! Yes. Of course." Perry nods.

LaF elbowed Laura, she almost jumps on the couch, "Uhh...Yes! Absolutely." Laura grins at the camera, the three of them froze for a second trying to make it look very fun.

"Nice...Good one!" Martin close the video cam and headed to the kitchen, "Alright, let me make some milkshakes for all of you before ya'll leave."

"Sounds great, dad." Laura calls out from the living room. LaF and Perry gave her a small smile and embrace her. They're all still sitting on the couch then Laura told them that Carmilla is upstairs in her room, watching a movie. The two glance up each other for a minute, giving each others' look, 'I-know-what-you're-thinking'. Laura didn't noticed them, she clasp her hands together and suddenly, Betty stood in front of her.

"Hey, me and Kirsch will be outside and get some fresh air, we'll be back in a minute, okay?" Betty asked and hold on Laura's shoulders. 

Laura nodded and smile at her. Betty and her date, Kirsch headed outside, closing the door behind them. It will be at least only 30 minutes left before Homecoming. Laura excuse herself to go to the bathroom leaving the two on the couch.

"I know what you were thinking." LaF raised an eyebrow and smile at Perry.

"You think we should...? Plan something out?" Perry also raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh I bet we should! We will get Laura... a date, and that is you-know-who and you-know-where-she-is-now." LaF looks at the stairs, "Go get her Perry, I'll stall everything in here, cover for you and I'll take care of Laura."

Perry immediately went upstairs while Mark is still busy making milkshakes, it's his third time attempt to make it. This will take a while...

* * *

"Carmilla? May I come in?" Perry knocks on Laura's bedroom door, "It's op--" Carm heard the door opens and Perry hurriedly goes to sit on the edge of the bed while crossing her arm. "What the f--" Carmilla murmured to herself while staring at Perry.

"What?!" Carmilla cringed at Perry who grabbed the remote from her hand and turned off the TV.

"Alright get up! You have to take Laura to the Homecoming Dance, this is her special night, as her "best friend" do whatever makes her happy!" Perry stalks towards Laura's closet looking for a dress for Carmilla, she saw a pure black dress with a red ribbon on the waist with a little bit of sparkles around it. "Hmm...Perfect!" She grabbed it out from the closet and showed it to Carmilla.

"Easy there mama, there is no way I'm wearing that puffy dress. NO WAY." Carmilla shook her head and one hand out to gesture block out the dress while Perry gripping on the hanger and trying to give it to Carmilla.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I can't believe you're not going for her." Perry closed her eyes and sat down at the edge of the bed while letting the dress lay on her lap. Carmilla sat beside her.

"Listen, it's not like that. This may sound unbelievable, I actually was about to ask her to go to the Homecoming with me but I guess I...I was uhmm--" Carmilla started to stutter and Perry knows what she's feeling so she put a hand on Carmilla's lap and say..."Sweetie, I understand now, you were nervous huh?"

"Nervous? Pfft... No? I just thought she already have someone coming with her." Carmilla looks away and crossed her arm.

Perry rolled her eyes and slaps Carmilla's shoulder. "Oh really? Hm, I have news for you dork, she doesn't have someone to come with her." Perry chuckled, she knows Carmilla already knew that Laura doesn't have a date and Carmilla knows what is Perry trying to do. 

"Goddammit." Carmilla whispered. "Oh for the love of-- ALRIGHT! Give me that damn dress." Carmilla grab the dress from Perry and headed to Laura's bathroom, "Wait here." Carmilla commands Perry, she just nods and look for some make-up from Laura's drawers and handed it to her. Perry have this very bright grin on her face and cannot contain the excitement.

* * *

Perry was about to leave Laura's room then suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, the bedroom door is already open for Perry to come out, "Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?" Carmilla almost whispering to Perry, she's now wearing the dress with one hand holding it up so she can walk properly while the other hand holds Perry's wrist, with make up on, eyebrows on fleek, slight foundation, thick eyeliner, red lipstick, some jewelries are worn, red high heeled shoes matching her ruby necklace.

Perry stands by the door holding the doorknob and looks at Carmilla with wide eyes open, "Oh uh don't worry, I'll just be down in a minute but since you groomed yourself, like really woah...wow." Perry looks at Carmilla from head to toe, "Alright, just stay there..." 

Perry tip toed to the stairs and calls out LaFontaine, "Pssst! Come here!" She waves her hands and LaF immediately went towards to her and took three steps from the stairs.

"How's everything down here? Where's Laura? Carmilla is up in Laura's room, she's all groomed!" Perry grins at LaF, and they hold their hands up and gave each other high fives. 

"Oh goody! Laura went outside, Betty calls for her, and Mr. Hollis was all done preparing the milkshakes, it's on the kitchen table, he's waiting for all of us in the living room and--"

LaF felt a hand on their shoulder, "Hey kids, what's with all the whispering? Are we in trouble here?" Martin plays along and he's also whispering. Perry and Lafontaine laughs with him.

"Seriously, what's up there kiddo?" Martin asked and quizzically looking at Perry. 

"You see, Mr. Hollis, you know Carmilla is up in Laura's bedroom right?" Martin nods, Perry continues, "She's all dressed up and annnd we both think it's a good idea to pair Carmilla and Laura up for tonight!" Perry gave him a shy smile.

"Ah! That's a splendid idea! Bring her out here, let me see my little princess' little date then." Martin really is enthusiastic when it comes to making Laura happy.

"Good! good." Perry clears her throat, "Carmilla? You may come out now."

There is a silence, the only sound they're hearing is the tapping of Carmilla's high heels, all eyes looking up on her, the attention is just on her. She smiles at the three whose mouths almost open. As Carmilla stands straight up, no plan to come down because she thinks she might fall off and break the moment. 

"I have to get this!" Martin holds up his video cam and starts recording Carmilla, "My oh my, how you look lovely... Isn't she?" Martin give the two a second look who both agrees so they nod and he proceed on filming Carmilla as she made her way down stairs. Slowly... like a princess making her way down the flight of stairs preparing for her coronation.

Suddenly, the door opens from the living room and it took Martin's attention, he's still holding the video cam up. There is Betty, Kirsch, Laura... and a very tall red head girl who is also dressed for Homecoming. Carmilla heard the door opens so it made her stopped from getting down, so she isn't seen by Laura and the others, LaF and Perry looking at her wide eyes, it is also Carmilla's expression at them. 

"Hey there Mr. Hollis! We have to go now, like really, have to--C'mon now you two! we're gonna be late!" Betty calls out for LaF and Perry. They just stared at her, the two now witnessing Laura, smiling...holding someone's hand and that someone's hand is Danny, who is one of their classmates. Martin is still recording this with mouth wide open.

"Dad, we're gonna go now, okay? Love you! Tell Carm I'm going to leave and I'll text her! And as for you two, don't just stand there! C'mon!" Laura yells out as she, Betty, Kirsch and Danny made their way to Kirsch's car and he turns on the engine and drives them to school and cheering 'Whooooooo!'. 

LaF and Perry didn't leave where they had been standing at first, both heavy breathing. Martin directs his video cam at Carmilla, whose mouth is a little open and doesn't blink for a while, she can feel her heartbeat, wait, no...there's no beat anymore, no one knows what she's looking at and...thinking, she breathes out heavily trying to contain herself. Perry and LaF are looking at her apologetically, Martin closed his video cam, closing his eyes and shaking his head. LaF has their hands on their hair, purses their lips, trying to say something but no words came out. Perry holds back her tears feeling pity for Carmilla.

"Carmi--" Perry holds Carmilla's left hand. 

"No, don't. Don't worry about it, it's fine, she's happy, that's all matters now." Carmilla forced a smile at them and continue saying she's okay. Martin sat on the couch, still can't believed what just happened. (It has been recorded. Oh dear.)

"Look, let's pretend this never happened, okay? Umm let's forget all this, please. We won't never talk about this to Laura when she comes back okay? Please. I'm fine, so will you both excuse me...Mr. Hollis? could you please tell Laura that I'm gone home, mother is gonna be worried. Thank you." Carmilla heads out from the house without waiting for anyone's answer.

Carmilla walks on the sidewalk, still wearing Laura's black dress, trying to make her way home. Tears dropping in every step on her way.


	2. Bittersweet Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later, where are they now? 
> 
> (Since it's six years later, they are now 23 years old, do that math thing, so yes, they were all 17 years of age in chapter one! Let's just say they all have really early birthdays and it's almost their Senior year anyway.)
> 
> In this chapter, there are also flashback moments respectively from some of them so I hope you all don't mind and it's the one with the videotape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet Nostalgia, that's how I describe the flashback moments.
> 
> I hope you don't mind how this gotten really fast, I want to skip to their present times! What could possibly go wrong, right? (wrong!)
> 
> P.S. I'm not good at writing properly (obviously) to make you understand the situation so I still consider this fic as a trial fic lol.
> 
> FUN FACT: Dancing On My Own title was based on a song title by a Swedish recording artist, Robyn. There's a meaning behind it and chapter one already gave you the idea but there's still more about it...? I recommend for you to listen to the song unless if you want to spoil yourself, wait, it doesn't actually gonna spoil you so nevermind. Enjoy the song! It's really catchy and meaningful.

Cold afternoon in a mini record shop somewhere in Downtown, Canada owned by Carmilla Karnstein, who proudly manage it, she opened her own business just three months ago. It was a blur moment for her how she handled this so she thanked someone's god who made her decide to go to college and pursue her dream to own a business. Carmilla always remember when she was 17, she used to work part time in a local record shop, everytime when at work, she daydreams owning a record shop and thought to herself,  _'someday Karnstein, you'll have your own business like this too...Someday'_. And now, she made it. She did it.

Elsie and Will, her two loyal employees and college buddies, they all work together and spends most of the time with each other, remembering the good ol' days when they used to sneak out from their respective homes and live the nightlife. Carmilla never regretted hiring them and helping them out, she even see them as her partners in her business not employees but still, Elsie and Will treats her as their boss, she always assures them both that it's okay to call her by her first name not Ms. Karnstein or any other managerial call names, it's not like they are different people for her, the trio have been inseparable for six years, life's really great...really, is it?

* * *

 

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_'Bout me_

Carmilla is standing behind the counter unpacking a small box that contains some classic CD's then she heard the speaker that took her full attention, she then turns the volume up a little of the radio, mesmerized by the lyrics, she closed her eyes remembering the familiar event, it was the day after 'that dance'. Carmilla lets out a sigh and proceed to remembering those days as the lyrics of the song deepens in her mind.

_*Carmilla's flashback*_

_She's happy, okay, there's nothing to worry about, she didn't saw you! Shit, stop thinking, it's not a big deal. She's your best friend and you should be happy for her, tears please stop stop stop._

Carmilla just looking down almost running on the sidewalk while holding up her dress, she doesn't care whoever she bumps into and whoever stares at her. It's almost midnight, she finally almost to her home, still wiping her tears using the back of her hand.

She carefully opens the door then closed it behind her and made her way upstairs to her room quietly, she throws her purse on her bed but it fell on the other side, and immediately taking her shoes off. Every movement she makes, makes her sob more and more. She's walking around her room as she puts her hands on her head.

Carmilla slams herself on the bed, lying face down didn't care how she's still wearing the black dress. She doesn't want to move anymore, forcing herself to be in a very deep slumber. (Meanwhile, she didn't noticed her phone lit up since she fallen asleep and it keeps vibrating...)

 _ **Bff Laura (1:15 am):**_ _still here at homecoming! Gaahhh! this is insane! I never thought this could be so much fun! btw, this girl, Danny, asked me to go to this dance, wait I think Betty asked her to ask me? but still omg she's so sweet!!! You know her right? from our literature class._

 _ **Bff Laura (1:17 am):**_ _Wait...you're probably sleeping by now, LaF and Perr seems weird most of the time, anyways, I hope you got home safely :))_

 _ **Bff Laura (1:30 am):**_ _Umm, can we cancel our tomorrow's night 'Rooftop Besties' Routine'...? Danny just asked me out to go bowling! it's Bowling Night, Eeeeek!!! wait a minute, i hate bowling! but still <33_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
  
_We were once so strong_  
  
_Our love is like a song_  
  
_You can't forget it_

Carmilla gasped as she realized she has been closing her eyes for too long, Elsie heard her gasped which made her approach her friend.

"You okay there, Carmilla?" Elsie asked her with a slight worried on her face.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good, just checking out this CD's." Carmilla blinking rapidly, then she handed the box to Elsie, "could you please take this to the stock room? Thanks." Carmilla gave her a smile and Elsie followed. 

Carmilla puts both of her hands on the counter, she looks up and looks at the wall clock and oh look it's 3pm which means, break time! Oh what a distraction, so she headed outside and go to a nearby coffee shop. 

* * *

"Mhmmm, ahh! Good coffee..." LaF grins as they sips their coffee in a cold afternoon just sitting on a chair in the dining room. They are randomly reading a very late issue magazine, it took their interest when they saw Albert Einstein on the cover of the magazine, well the only thing they know is they found it in an unfinished unpacked box full of junk that has full of dusts everywhere in it. (LaF and Perr should have everything unpacked by now since they moved in the apartment like 3 weeks ago?)

Perry is over the kitchen washing the dishes, and putting the plates in the kitchen cabinet, and separating the plastic cups from stainless glasses, and again, wash the dishes, and this time, she is sure she's almost done. Well almost.

LaF smiles as they read an article about one of Einstein's work in the history, suddenly, they move the magazine away from their face as they saw a very unusual looking box right next to their TV cabinet, why on earth they just noticed it just now? They put down their magazine on the dining table and walks over the living room to check on it. They are on their knees to pull the box to their space and eagerly opens it, their jaw drops as they saw what's inside of that damn box. It's freaking full of VHS?! What the hell. Let's see now, oh great all of it has been labeled and organized in alphabetical order. 

"Ha, jeez Perr..." LaF chuckled as they read the titles of some VHS. "Alrighty then, there's 'Barack's Debate with Romney'?. LaF raised an eyebrow to that,  _'when did Perry get into politics?!'_  They thought to themselves as how they gather more VHS and reads more titles, 'Darling's Experiment', wait what the...nevermind, oh! there's 'First Pet', hmm, 'Home Cooking with my Person' aww!". LaF is giggling and shaking their head, they felt someone is standing behind them.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Perry looks down at them and sits in an Indian sit position beside them.

"Uhhh...Perr, why did you bring these?!" 

"What's wrong? I wanted to, I can't leave it, it's full of our memories!" Perry grabs one of the videotapes. "Here." She handed it to LaF. 

LaF raised their eyebrows and blinks as how they read the title of the videotape. "Laura's Homecoming Night...you kept this all these years?! Oh my God."  

"Yeah! Remember what Laura's dad said to us?" Perry smirks at them.

"Oh..oh yeah I do, vividly." They glance at Perry and holds her hand.

_*LaFontaine and Perry's flashback*_

_10 pm at the Hollis'_ _residence_

"Mr. Hollis? Do you think we should...umm..." LaF tries to settle their words while holding Perry's hand, Mr. Hollis is sitting on the couch of the living room, hands covering his face and the video cam is placed on the table in front of him.

Perry grabs the video cam and turns it off since it's left on by Martin, who is now in the state of mental blockage like a student who called by a strict teacher that can't answer a pop quiz.

"Mr. Hollis, it's been a long night, me and LaF should be leaving by now and uhh go to the dance..." Perry looks over her shoulder to look at the door. The two stood in front of Martin, patiently, waiting for his answer. Martin looks at them with innocent eyes and giving them the _'we-have-to-talk'_ face.

Martin clears his throat and began to speak, "Kids, kids, umm, I think we should talk this out, and I also think you both need to sit down for this." Martin placed his palms on his thighs as he awaits for Perry and LaF to sit on another couch across him.

The two gingers stares at him, both have this confuse look on their faces. Martin grabs the video cam and took out a videotape cassette . "Watch this." He says as he put the tape in a video tape player and press the play button. 

LaF and Perry holding each other when they are now watching the part when Carmilla whose mouth almost opened, they saw themselves in the video too, looking at her, feeling pity for her, and it ends there. There's a minute of silence in the room, no one speaks and Martin crouch down and took the videotape out of the player. 

"It's recorded." LaF whispered, Perry looks at them, they both frown and the two looks back at Martin, "I need you both to keep this and please put it somewh--"

LaF opens their mouth that made Martin stopped talking, "Wait...wait, Mr Hollis, if I may ask, why would we gonna keep that? Since we made a promise to Carmilla to never let Laura know what happene--" They got cut off by Martin.

"I'm not saying we're gonna show this-" he holds the tape like it's really worth it, "to her, all I'm asking is for both of you to keep this. That is all." 

"Bu- but, why?" Perry asked.

Martin lets out a long breath and explain to them, "Listen munchkins, let me tell you about little things." He pauses and smiles at them then continues. "Every thing has a purpose, whether it's big or small, you never know what it could do in a certain situation, which is not by accident but by fate. Years from now, you all gonna remember this night when you feeling nostalgic and that's the role of this tape right here." He puts down the videotape on the table between them and used his fingertips to push it towards at the two, who still looked confused. "All I'm asking is, keep it, just keep it. I'm not saying, you should give it to Laura and let her know about this, so this conversation is only between us three. And to answer your unspoken question, I can't keep that, 'cause that's not my Homecoming to remember." Martin stated. 

"With all do respect Mr. Hollis, but keeping the tape doesn't make any sense at all since, it's just going to be kept? LaF asked him, Martin nods. "Exactly, although, that's up to you, keep it or not, your choice."

They raised their eyebrows at him and shrugs then Perry grabs the videotape and puts it in her purse. "Okay...?" LaF looks at Perry, "every thing has a purpose." She repeats and smiles at Mr. Hollis and he smiled back then winks.

Perry stands and pulls up LaF by the hand, "Thank you Mr. Hollis, we should probably go now and headed to the dance. C'mon now dear, we're really late!" Perry jogs towards the door while LaF was being pulled by her.

"Take care dearies. Have a great night." Martin says as the two closes the door behind them.

_*End of flashback*_

"Perr?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go outside and gets us some...uhh something to eat?" LaF stands and headed to the door.

"Wait! I'm going with you." Perry grins at them and reach out to grab their hand.

 

* * *

_"All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend....!_

_Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend!"_

Laura sings along in a karaoke game in her apartment, she's jumping up and down to the beat and whipping her hair side to side.

Danny enters the room and witness Laura holding a glittery mic, enjoying the music and singing out of the tune.

"Oh hey babe! SING WITH ME!!!" Laura squealed to Danny, whose eyes are wide open but she's grinning at her.

Laura walks towards her, still singing...her index finger gesturing Danny to come closer to her, giving her the _'c'mere'_ look.

_"Where would you be, be without me_

_We'll never find out_

_What would I do, do without you_

_We'll never know now!!!"_

Danny shook her head and smiles at her, she pulls Laura into her that made Laura yelps a little. She took her mic out of her hand and put it down on the side table. Danny leans in and gives Laura some lingering kisses on her lips. Laura hums into the kiss and smiles. Danny breaks the kiss and holds Laura's cheeks, putting some hair behind Laura's ear that made Laura blushed.

"That's the second time I've seen you dance like that." Danny stares at her attentively.

"Second time?! What do you mean 'dance like that'?" Laura moves away from her space and starts dancing, same moves what she did earlier.

"Oh god, you're so cute." 

"You're cute." Laura pokes Danny's chest and give her a peck.

* * *

"Can I have a Blonde Caffe Misto with a pump of vanilla syrup and uhh...oh! Java Chip frappuccino, both in grande. Thanks!" Perry orders to the lady behind the counter.

"Alright ma'am, we'll call out your order later." The lady smiles at her. Perry nods and goes to their table, she notices LaF is trying to look for someone while they sat on their seat but they keep moving their head trying to look at clearly whoever it is.

"What is it, sweetie?" Perry asked as she sits down on the opposite side.

"I think I saw someone, who is VERY familiar."

"Who?" Perry looks over her shoulder and her jaw drops then turns to face LaF again.

"Holy crap...Carmilla" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind reviews from the first chapter, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Sad to say, this is not my favorite chapter, I don't know, maybe for you too? (Probably the style of writing) I'm sorry how random this is and suckish.
> 
> Featured Song/s:   
> -Don't Forget by Demi Lovato  
> -Girlfriend by Icona Pop


	3. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine and Perry came by surprise as they saw a very good 'ol friend of theirs which lead to plan out a mini reunion and starts trying to catch things up... maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It`s been a loooong months, I just randomly thought I should continue this and try to cope up what the hell will happen here and I am dearly sorry about my style of writing so here it is!

Perry stands up hurriedly from her seat, leaving LaFontaine and their eyes are wide open they immediately follows Perry behind and they grab her wrist to stop her from walking towards Carmilla, Perry faced them and trying to escape from LaFontaine's hand as they gripped her wrist.

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?!" LaFontaine eagerly asked Perry.

"To Carmilla! Obviously-"

"Orders up, to Perry and LaFontaine!" Yelled out by the lady at the register.

LaF and Perry heard their names, the two gaze at each other trying to read each others' expressions.  

LaFontaine lets go of Perry's wrist, "fine I'll get our order, now you stay right here Perr, I'll be back in a sec-"

"Go on now! I'll be here." Perry pushed them directly to the register, they made their way to the counter as Perry smirks and continues what she's trying to do in the first place.

* * *

The windows of the coffee shop are getting blurry, probably the rain just stopped and it's very darn cold. Carmilla shifted in her seat trying to adjust or settle whatever her gracious butt cheeks find comfortable then finally she feels chill enough yet she feels like someone is approaching her, she immediately sips her coffee trying to be casual then suddenly she feels a shadow growing on her table, Carmilla looks at it like she doesn't even bother to look at whose curly haired look like shadow came from. 

Perry clears her throat loud enough for Carmilla to finally look at her. Carmilla opens her mouth a little and her eyes are so wide like an owl who doesn't know which branch to stay for them to continue to twinkle their wide eyes open.

"Ma- Perr-- Perry! Oh god, it`s been-" Carmilla stands immediately.

"It's been a while, yes." Perry smiled widely. "Oh dear, Carmilla, you look really well like you look REALLY really good this is not how I remember the last time I saw you, I bet things doing great for you, huh sweetie?" Perry caresses Carmilla`s arms with both hands, they are almost hugging.

Carmilla grins and hugs Perry tightly immediately but almost hesitantly though it took them both by surprise.

"Sorry, I`m just- yes, I`ve been doing very well and I`m just so happy to see you right now" Carmilla looks at her adoringly, "and where's your twinnie dinkie two?" She asked innocently.

Perry slaps her arms playfully then they both chuckled. She heard from behind that someone calls her name, Carmilla look over to Perry`s shoulder to see whoever that familiar voice belongs to. LaFontaine starts to jog to reach them.

"Oh my god, Carmilla Karnstein and her relevant presence in the flesh!" The hug turns into a group hug, Carmilla is trying to escape from the lack of personal space but internally admitting to herself that she quite liking it just especially when it comes to her two imbecilic peas.

"Carmilla, you must come with us and show where we live and catch up on things, please?" LaFontaine begged.

"Why it didn't surprise me that you two ended up living together?" Carmilla smirks.

"Oh shush now just come with us." Perry grabs Carmilla`s wrist and LaFontaine grabs the other leading her to exit the coffee shop.

"Wai- wait slow down, Jesus Christ it's not that I don't want to come with you guys and let you both carry me to your house which is a bonus, what`s bothering your uncontrollable bladders and just give me a damn minute." Carmilla looks at them confused.

"But we need to go now! This is so exciting, you should see Laura, she lives in the same building with us, her apartment is right across from ours." LaFontaine keeps tugging on Carmilla`s wrist until they are now outside.

"WHAT?!" Carmilla pulls her wrist from LaF`s grip, the back of her hand accidentally hit Perry`s right sideboob.

It didn't hurt Perry but she glares at Carmilla. She gave her an absentminded apologetic look and stares at LaF with again with her fondly version of wide eyes.

"You heard me! C`mon now, Perr?" LaFontaine calls and Perry in Carmilla`s side carefully pushes Carmilla`s back with one hand while the other holds the left wrist trying to read Carmilla`s expression while LaF holds the right wrist back and keeps tugging forward.

"Something wrong, honey?" Perry asked worriedly.

"Huh? Uh yeah, I mean no, okay lets just go. After all, this is gonna be a grand mini reunion, right?"  _oh uh._ Carmilla gulps and let the two clueless chimpanzees lead the way.  


 

 

_Let it begin again... This is gonna be a trip in the ass._  



	4. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just dunno what I'm going to do anymore xD Okay this time I'll try the whole POV thing so in this chapter, it will be Carmilla's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a poor vocabulary and grammar so my apologies

Well that was quick, these two twinkie dinks just keeps leading me in the building, I didn't even get to look on the front outside. We took the elevator to get to the second floor which by the way, we could've just take the stairs! I would've run away from them easily, well not that I don't want to come along with them and meet a certain someone I used to know... It's just that I have to go back to my shop and get things done but I suppose seeing where they live and stay for a little while won't gonna hurt, right?

 

"Alright, here we are The Laferry's residence!" LaFontained practically beamed and do a mini hand jazz in front of the closed door.  _Pfft still a dork_.

"Sweetie, you still have to open the door" Perry remarked while holding my arms from behind as if she sense I'm still trying to escape.  _HOW?!_

 

LaFontained chuckled and finally opened the door before me. Oh. Nice place, really nice. Surprisingly, I'm already feeling warm and just feels like... home, I just never knew what it feels like living with someone or with any other people like a roommate or housemate, I've been living alone since as long as I could remember. Wallpapers screams Perry's bright choices while the furnitures screams LaFontaine's hand-made full of creativeness and the surrounding smells like warm baked goods and fabric conditioner, wait what th-

 

"Carm dear, just make yourself at home, here come sit on the couch with us, yeah?" Perry patted the space next to her and LaFontaine is sitting on the other end of the couch beside her as I made my way and finally catch up on things.

 

"Helloooo earth to Carmilla?! You okay?" LaFontaine wave their hand in front me, woah how many hours had gone by?

"Is there something wrong, Carmilla?" Perry asked worriedly, "you zoned out while we were talking about Laura living with Danny literally on the other side of our apartment."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, you should greet Laura, oh man this is surreal after all these years!" LaFontaine excitedly stated as they grab my wrist and lead me to their door to finally  _*gulps*_ see her again...

I look back over my shoulder and gaze at Perry, my eyes are basically blinking rapidly and every blink screams S.O.S. Thanked god she gets my signal instantly so she immediately followed us and stops LaFontaine, they look at them confusingly then Perry slightly shakes her head and tried to grab my other wrist,  _oh great a tug-of-war how eandering._

"Perry what's the hold up?! C'mooon!"

"LaFontaine! Can't you see Carmilla here? She looks uneasy well... uncomfortable." 

"Oh." 

"Hmm?" Perry tilts her head to me while looking at LaF with intense eyes.

"Sorry, Carmilla."

"No, it's fine... it's just that I need to uh-- just-"

"It's okay, Carmilla."

 

Perry rubs my back carefully. They finally understand (or remember) what I'm feeling about these whole thing, I don't have to explain to them, I think these two just remembered that night when- no. I made a promise to myself to not dwell on the past, quite frankly, I slowly forgotten about it, just focus on the present times, and besides, whatever happening in Laura's life I am very much grateful to know and be happy for her. She was my best friend and I like to think she's still now after all these years without seeing each other, we didn't had a drastic falling out anyway when we were teenagers, it's just that a lot of stuff happened like going away for college, part time jobs, seeking new opportunities and all so we kinda inevitably drifted apart, life goes on and never looked back. I admit that it's quite sad? No, it was really devastating whenever I came to a realization that a friend of mine is not longer in my contacts and yeah...Laura was my best friend, actually my childhood friend if I included the times when we used to play hopscotch in elementary, specifically, first grade. Good times.

 

I smile at Perry and LaFontaine, I owe these two a lot, they were there when I needed someone to talk to and sometimes, shoulders to cry on when that night- NO! Fuck me okay Karnstein deep small breaths, everything will be alright just go and greet your old friend and her  _tsk_ gorri-go- girlfriend! 

"Okay, I'm ready"

"You sure?" LaFontaine asked and I know somewhere deep down they are hiding their excitement.  _Oh dear me!_ _  
_

"Positive." I mentally facepalmed myself coz seriously these two would never give up on me.

 

LaFontaine rubs their hands together with a cheeky grin on their face as we all go outside and softly knocks on Room 202. After a few moments and awkward glances we heard some rummage noise and woah was that dishes being flipped hazardly?!

"Laura?!?" LaFontaine knocks again impatiently yet with concern.

"I'm okay! Just a sec- Oof!" We heard tumbles and what the hell was that a couch that stomps on the floor?! "OOOWW SHIT!" 

"LAURA?!?!" Perry frantically finds her keychain in her skirt pocket, I spy a spare key, well thanked goodness Laura gave them a spare key. I manage to stay calm but really, I am also worried so I tried to just stand behind them hands absentmindedly flailing. Finally, Perry could open the door annd-

"I'm okay!" Laura tries to stand while the couch is on top of her.

"Oh yeah that's a clear sight of someone who looks okay." LaFontaine pointed at her and starts laughing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Laura Hollis, what were you doing?!" Perry lifted the couch up and LaFontaine helps, and I just stand by the doorway, _the fuck should I do???_  

Laura slowly gets up and looks down at herself then dusting some dust bunnies of her pants while explaining to Perry what she was doing.

"I was setting a tableset on that coffe table...." she is still looking down at herself and trying to make sure she doesn't looks like a mess anymore, she hasn't been looking to any of us, I painfully swallow every saliva I could manage to produce now my mouth is all dry coz woah what a sight, this is the first time I'm seeing her, I could feel my eyes are very wide and my palms are a little sweaty,  _why?!_

"...and the knocks on the door startled me! I thought it would be faster if I would just jump on the couch to get to the door..." Oh the hand gestures, I missed that habit of hers. "And then my leg trip ov-" She finally looks up towards her, I am the first person that caught her eyes coz Perry and LaFontaine are either on her side, she stops rambling and my heart also stops. 

_"_ Carm...Carmilla" She basically gulps and her eyes, those wonderful eyes are open wide as mine.

"Laura." I smile widely at her, finally I am back to reality,  _nice one, Karnstein._

Laura grins so wide that makes me forget reality...again! She practically jogs over to me and gives me a bone-crushing-ever-so-tightly-unforgettable-mind-fucking hug, I hug her back right away. I am hugging Laura Hollis. I am hugging my long time best friend. I feel like I'm about to- "Hey..." I hear her whisper against my hair, distracting me from my train of thoughts, ho-how would I function properly after this?! 

"Hey." I said back softly and sweetly as I caress her hair softly as ever. 

 

_I close my eyes and just let the reality fade away_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews! It motivates me to continue this so thank YOU ALL!!! Much love - R.


End file.
